Crystal Cries
by Wolfgirl894
Summary: The story is about a 16 year old boy who is unknowingly the direct descendent of Erik himself. Because he inherited his great-great-great-great uncles deformity,he was shunned by his own parents and sent to Hopkins Theatre in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania
1. epilougue

Crystal Cries

Epilogue

Everyone knows the story of the Phantom of the Opera, and everyone thought it was over, but they were wrong. Fate has decided to repeat this event for unknown reasons. And now, the terrible tragedy that happened so long ago will happen once again. But before I begin my story, let me tell you a few things about the main characters background.

When Erik ran away from his family, his parents were lonely and wanted another child, they tried again, and this time, ended up receiving a beautiful, non-deformed baby boy. That's right, Erik had a brother without knowing it, and neither did the new brother know that Erik was his brother. The parents decided to keep that a secret from their new child and forget about their first one. When that brother grew up, he got married and had kids as well, who eventually moved to the United States in Pennsylvania. A few generations of living in the United States, the great-great-great-great grandson's wife gave birth to a hideous baby. The wife weaned the deformed child in fear while clutching her husband's hand tight. After the child was two years old, his parents took him to a theatre where they performed plays. Since then, a janitor who worked at the theatre found the deformed child and took him in. Disliking the face he looked upon, he found a mask that would cover his deformity perfectly, hiding the horrifying face behind it.

So all this time the DNA that Erik had that made him look so ugly was passed down through his brother's family, hiding within until finally revealing itself in this generation. And as for Miss Daaé, this is how she will fit into the story.

After Christine ran off with the Viscount de Chagny, they obviously got married and had children. When they're children grew up, they got married and had children who moved to the exact same place where Erik's brother's family lived without knowing it. Eventually, five generations later, the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Christine Daaé, gave birth to a lovely baby girl whom she named Krista. This Krista will be the very girl who will meet the great-great-great-great-great grandson of the brother of Erik.

And as for the other boy who falls in love with Krista Chagny, more will be revealed about him in the next chapter.

So now you know a little more about how the story will begin in the next chapter. The direct descendents of the very people who were in the terrible accident, will meet face to face…sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Discovery

In the early morning on an October's day, a yellow bus stops at a house on a silent road. Four children run out of the house to board the bus while the background talking of other students goes on. The children board and the bus drives away. A few stops later the bus finally stops at the school and the children walk off. They run up the steps, walk into their high school, and begin to chat on their way their way to their lockers. The Hallways echo of clanking metal, words over words, and shoes that tap on the stone like floor. The bell rings, and the freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors walk quickly to their homerooms. They make it to their seats as their teachers scold or write on papers. Soon the overcome sounds and a feminine, soft voice say's "Good morning students, today is October 9 at 8:06am please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance" a clatter of seats ring throughout the school as everyone chants the Allegiance of America. The chant ends and the same voice announce events for the school. Then another voice talks about other events, then another voice talks about a certain event "Attention students, Hopkins Theatre has teamed up with Jefferson high school to find some talented actors and actresses to play in their plays. They will be paid weekly along with having their personal dressing rooms. This is because Hopkins Theatre is running out of actors and actresses. If you would be kind enough to become one of their actors/actresses, you would be helping the theatre greatly. Sign up's will be at the office at the end of the day. Thank you" that particular announcement attracted the attention of one girl who kept looking at the intercom, thinking if she should sign up. "Krista Chagny! Stop looking at that intercom and turn your head in my direction!" Krista is startled and immediately turns her head to the front. Now Krista Chagny is actually the fourth most popular girl in school. Her and her three sisters are the most popular actually. Rebecca Chagny , the oldest and most popular, Tina and Fiona Chagny, the second and third most popular, twins, and Krista Chagny, the youngest of the three. Lots of boys watch them like hawks and drool whenever they pass by. They don't take boyfriends because they like the guys drooling all over them. Krista, on the other hand, has a different view on boys.

At the end of the day, Krista goes to the office to sign up as an actress at Hopkins theatre. Rebecca, Tina, and Fiona wait impatiently outside of the office. Rebecca calls out "Come on Krista! We don't have all day, were going to miss the bus!" Krista calls back "I'll be out in a sec" she takes a pen, signs her name on a piece of paper, and picks up another and turns around till she runs in to someone "oof!" they both fall back and the other gets up. "Oh my gosh I'm so so…" Krista looks at the person she runs into and finds that its Rick, a long time friend. "Oh hey Rick!" Krista says "Hey Krista, I didn't know that you were into acting, I was about to sign up myself!" Krista's blue eyes light up as she exclaims "No way Rick! This is so awesome! Now we can act together!" the two friends laugh together then sigh "Well I gotta go Rick, my sisters are waiting for me, I'll see you later" Krista waves to him as she walks out of the office "See you soon Krista!"

When she walks out of the office, her big sister, Rebecca says harshly "Ugh thanks a lot Krista, we missed the bus." Krista silently growls to herself "great" then looks up at Rebecca "Well should I call mom to pick us up?" Tina chimed in "I already called her, she'll be here in a minute or so" Krista nodded and walked to the door that leads to the school yard with her sisters following behind. She sits on the steps and pulls out her fat free yogurt and begins to chow down waiting for mom to come. Fiona sighs and tells her "did you really have to flirt with your friend Krista?" crossing her slender legs. Krista's face turns to a mix of shock and embarrassment exclaiming "For the last time Fiona, I don't _flirt _with Rick!" rolling her eyes and pushing back her brunette, blonde streaked hair back. Fiona rolls her eyes and says "yeah right" Then Krista turns to Fiona and Rebecca comes in "Enough you two alright? There's no point in fighting over something Krista claims not to be true so just leave her alone." Fiona sighs and leans against Tina. A nice red sports car comes up to the school with a very pretty lady driving "I'm here girls lets go home" Rebecca, Tina, Fiona, and Krista get up and walk to their mom and get in, speeding away from the school

Later that night during dinner, Krista toys with her spaghetti while the rest of her family chats about school and other things. Then mom turns to Krista and asks her "Are you alright Krista?" Krista nods her head still toying with her spaghetti, Mom asks again "So anything interesting happen at school honey?" She looks up from her dinner and says "oh, um in signed up to act at Hopkins theatre today to be an actress" Mom's eyes light up and tells her "Oh really!? Did you know that your great-great-great-great-great- grandmother was an opera singer at an opera house in Paris? Back then opera singers were like actors" Krista sighs and says "Would that be Christine Daaè mom?" she nods with excitement as her sisters widened her eyes as well "whoa I didn't know that" said Tina "Neither did I" says Fiona "That is so cool, does that mean acting runs in our blood!?" exclaims Rebecca. Krista looks wide eyed at her plate and whispers "whoa" Mom tells them again "So you know about the Phantom of the Opera, right? Well we have ancestors that were actually victims in that event! What do you think about that?" all four girl's perfect faces form a surprised look Rebecca says "Of course I've heard of the Phantom of the Opera! But I had no idea that my ancestors were the victims! Raoul, Christine, they're…related to us?" Mom nods in triumph and says "Actually, our direct descendents" the four girls voices raise their voices and begin to make a big thing out of it.

After dinner, Krista goes to her room, but she still hears her sisters talking about the talk they had at dinner. She smiles a bit and rolls her eyes looking at the paper for Hopkins theatre. She already got her mom and dad's signature, now to sign it herself. She looked over the paper and read when she's supposed to be there. "Every Wednesday after school" she says to herself. She usually doesn't have anything to do after school except homework over the week, so she could do it. She smiled to herself and folded the paper up and put it in her backpack by the door for tomorrow. She went back to her room; put on her pajama's, brushed her teeth, and went to bed, dreaming of being a successful actress in Hopkins theatre.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hopkins Theatre

The next morning, Krista woke up to the sound of the hair dryers blowing, the chattering of her sisters, and mom talking on the phone. She got out of bed, took her shower, blow-dried her hair, and went back to her room to her closet, filled with the latest fashions. She took out her white T-shirt with the blue A, her favorite pair of jeans, and her black semi sweater coat. Then she slipped her feet into brown leather boots and went downstairs to join her family. She went to the cabinet and grabbed apple cinnamon cheerios. She sat at the table with her sisters planning a shopping trip after school. Krista joined in the conversation talking about buying cute miniskirts at Macy's. The bus horn honked startling the sisters. They got up quickly and took their backpacks from the door, and ran out into a misty morning, boarding the bus to school.

The bus drove up to the school and the four sisters got off. Krista decided to go ahead into the school rather than having hundreds of boys eying all four of their goddess like bodies. She headed to the office and saw how many people signed up for Hopkins theatre. Tons of people, especially guys, signed up, with Krista's name on the first line. _They probably signed up because I signed up_ she thought giggling, and went on to class.

Thursday finally came. Ever since she signed up to be an actress at Hopkins theatre, she's seen rick more often, talking about what working there will be like. She was happy she could spend more time with him. Today, she drove down to Hopkins theatre with Rick. She heard Hopkins theatre was getting in worse and worse condition because of a few pranks from some gangs around town. She shook her head and giggled to herself. Rick looked at her confused but gestured to him that it was nothing. They pulled into the Hopkins theatre parking lot, parked the car, and slammed the doors behind them.

Hopkins theatre was a large, box like theatre on the outside with glass doors leading to the inside. The roof was 15-20 stories high with at least 4-5 gargoyles. It was around a long time, since 1891, which is why it looked like something from a Victorian movie. Krista and Rick walked to the double glass doors. Inside was decorated with an intricate red carpet. On the walls, electric candle light bulbs stood with flowery like wallpaper covering the wall. The foyer was filled with students from Krista's and Rick's school. This is the first time Krista has been in Hopkins theatre, and already Krista feels something lurking within it.

Suddenly two men came through the door leading to the theatre inside. One man wore a baggy, chest revealing shirt with designer jeans, while the other man wore loose jeans with a tight blue T-shirt. Krista guessed they were gay. The man with the baggy shirt stepped forward and announced "Hello everyone, I'm Jocq, and this is my partner Chad. We're in charge of the theatre and we'll also be introducing you to the theatre, showing you the people in charge of the cast and crews, and giving you a complete tour of the theatre. Then by the time we're done showing you around, we'll give each of you a packet that has a schedule of when you are needed here. Now follow us!" Jocq told them, leading the group of students into a massive theatre capable of fitting up to 600 people. The seats were wooden with dusty red cushions and two sets of stairs leading to the stage on either side. The owners walked up on the stage and gestured the students to quiet down and take their seats. Krista sat in the second to first row of the stage near the aisle, next to rick who was talking to his guy friends. Chad suddenly appeared on the stage and told us to be quiet again, and it became dead silent. Jocq said "Welcome Jefferson High students! And thank you for taking your time to help our theatre. So to start things off, let's start introducing ourselves." No one raised their hand, and a few girls giggled to the silence. Then Jocq pointed to Rick asking him to introduce himself. His friends snickered playfully at him and he rolled his eyes saying "I'm Rick Leverte" Jocq studied his face and asked him to sit down. Then he turned to Krista and asked her "Won't you introduce yourself miss?" Krista nodded, stood up and told him "I'm Krista Chagny" Jocq suddenly became quiet, still looking at her as if she was a ghost. Jocq shook himself and stuttered "C-c-Chagny? W-what a pretty last name…" Then he pushed Chad up to the stand to take his place and told her "Welcome to Hopkins theatre miss Chagny, we hope you enjoy yourself here at our theatre." Then he looked away to the walls, and Krista put on a puzzled face, and sat down.

Soon after everyone introduced themselves to the gay managers, they divided into 2 groups. One for the actor's and actresses', and another for crew work. Krista stood next to her best friend Rick in the actors/actresses group as Jocq led them thorough the theatre halls. He showed the group backstage, the dance room, the actors and actresses hallway, and lots more. During the tour Krista felt like she was being watched. She didn't like it so she clung to her friends sleeve tighter and tighter as it got worse. At the end of the tour, she received her packet for when she needs to be here. But the managers asked Krista to talk to them in their office.

Chad and Jocq sat together behind a large desk with letters and paper forms scattered around it. Krista took the seat in front of the desk and waited for what they wanted to say to her. Chad and Jocq talked together quietly so she couldn't hear. Then Chad spoke"There's something that you alone should need to know about the theatre miss Chagny…" Chad looked down pondering if he should even tell her, then continued "There's…something in this Theatre that you should be careful of my dear…" he paused again and continued "You see, we tend to have some problems with very certain people, and we don't want you to be caught by them. So be on the lookout if you notice anything strange" Chad sat back in his chair sweating as if he had been running for miles. Krista asked "Are you okay Mr. Chad?" Chad nodded and dismissed Krista from the room.

She got up and left the building with an impatient Rick outside "About time Krista, why'd you take so long?" Krista told him "The managers had to tell me something…important" Rick rolled his eyes and took Krista's hand. She pulled it away, not knowing why. Rick looked up at her, and Krista shook her head telling him it was nothing. Rick raised an eyebrow and Krista shook again. They got into the car and shut the doors behind them, leaving the almost deserted parking lot under the watch of the looming theatre.


End file.
